


Silent Goodbye

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before they leave Besaid, and Lulu can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Goodbye

Lulu can't sleep. Or maybe it's more that she daren't sleep, knowing that when she wakes up, Yuna will be setting off on a journey that will, one way or another, end in her death. She knows Yuna too well to hope that it will end any other way.

A noise near the entrance to the tent, and Lulu sits up, lighting a nearby lamp with a small spark from her fingers. Her eyes quickly get used to the light, as she realises that it's Yuna standing at the entrance, waiting for the signal that it's okay for her to come in. Lulu nods to her, as she always has before. She can't deny her now, not if it's to be the last time.

Yuna sits on the edge of the bed and runs her hands across the thin covers while her hands take in the room. "I can't believe it's nearly time" she says after a while. "A few more hours, and I'll never see this place again."

It's almost too much. Lulu had promised herself that she wouldn't cry in front of Yuna - after all, as her guardian she was supposed to be a source of strength to the younger woman. Instead she squeezes Yuna's hand in a silent response to her words. It's meant to say "I'm here for you" but it feels more like "don't go".

Either way, the effect's the same; Yuna leans over to kiss her, sweetly but slightly hesitant, as if she's not sure if she's allowed this anymore. She's probably not, not according to Yevon's rules anyway, but Lulu can't say no to her, especially not tonight.

As she starts to undress Yuna, Yuna reaches for her, but Lulu shakes her head. She wants to ask Yuna to let her do this one last time, but she doesn't trust her mouth to form the words.

Undressed, she lays Yuna down on the bed. Starting at her feet, she slowly leaves a trail of gentle kisses up Yuna's body. When she gets to her face, she uses her fingertips to close the summoner's eyes, and softly kisses her eyelids before she finally kisses her on the mouth, silently asking for access.

They kiss for a while, Lulu savouring the simplicity of it, until Yuna's breathing becomes uneven. She doesn't say a word, but Lulu can tell from the way that she starts trying to move her hips that she wants more. Too soon for Lulu's liking, her lips start their decent down Yuna's body.

She stops to bite at the base of Yuna's neck: a last attempt at claiming her before she becomes a servant of the rest of the world for good, destined to think only of others and never herself. She can tell from the way that the tears start to fall from those mismatched eyes that Yuna knows the gesture for what it is. But she says nothing, so Lulu's lips continue on their way.

By the time Lulu's lips reach her stomach, Yuna's hands are curled up in fists and her breathing has become ragged, and Lulu decides not to waste anymore time - trying to keep Yuna here for longer will not stop her from leaving, and they both know that. So she ducks her head between Yuna's legs and, using her mouth and fingers to the best of her ability, gives Yuna what she wants: a parting gift.

Yuna comes quickly but quietly, and then waits for Lulu to move before she turns on her side so that Lulu can hold her. Lulu is grateful for the chance to do so, if only for a few more hours. For one last time.


End file.
